


Head Boy

by aprilreign



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: By no fault of his own, Ambrose makes a new enemy.





	Head Boy

 

 

Ambrose was absolutely flabbergasted when Farther Lockwood elected him to the position of Head Boy of the Academy of Unseen Arts. He could tell Sabrina was only miffed by th High Priest's power play but the look on Prudence's face... could have petrified her father to stone and struck him down on the very spot he stood.

Ambrose eyed her as she sprung from her seat and marched straight to the door, casting him a nasty side eye before exiting the door.

The new head boy groaned as he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. ' _WHY??'_ Why is he always dragged into Sabrina's petty little messes! Now there's bad blood between him and the one witch he's been crushing hard on for months. There's no way. No. Prudence Night will never warm up to him now...or ever.

 _'Oh well.'_   He humphs his shoulders. Ambrose relishes a difficult challenge. With his cool-collective charm, distinguished charisma and of coarse his newly found position he shall earn her good graces and win her undivided attention.

 

~ Fin ~


End file.
